


Thursday

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers the rain and running after the Jikininki demon, Jace and Isabelle running beside him, her whip illuminating the sky. </p><p> It was bigger then them, towering over even Alec. It's skin was leathery and stained with blood. Human blood. It's eyes were hidden in the rain, but Alec would have bet money they didn't look remotely human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

Jace ran his hands underneath Alec's shirt, intertwining them behind Alec's back. He nuzzled his head into Alec's stomach.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Having fun?" 

Jace nodded against him. 

"You've been clingy lately," Alec noted, putting his book down. They were laying on Alec's bed, propped up on their sides, against the pillows with the door locked. 

"Are you complaining?" 

"I'm noticing my parabatai and boyfriend's odd behavior." 

Jace stuck his face into Alec's side. "I like boyfriend." 

"I like boyfriend, too." Alec placated easily. "Is this about Thursday?"

Alec took Jace's silence as answer.  
He thought about Thursday.

He remembers the rain and running after the Jikininki demon, Jace and Isabelle running beside him, her whip illuminating the sky. 

It was bigger then them, towering over even Alec. It's skin was leathery and stained with blood. Human blood. It's eyes were hidden in the rain, but Alec would have bet money they didn't look remotely human.

Izzy snapped her whip forward, the electrum singing as it slashed across the demon's cheeks. It growled and ran at her, shoving her into the brick wall of a neighboring building. 

Jace ran behind it, digging his blade into the demon's back. The demon shrieked, but not out of pain. Alec, Izzy, and Jace shared a look. 

"It's calling for help!" Jace called, pulling his blade out and sticking it in higher.

"I hate Jikininkis." Izzy growled, steadying her whip as Alec shot the first Jikininki between the eyes. 

Jace reached for another blade and named it.

"Uthuriel." 

Demons rushed at them, fangs and claws distended. Jikininki were a lot like vampires, craving blood and flesh and being allergic sunlight. They traveled in packs, with complex levels of hierarchy. Alec remembers reading about them in the library with Hodge.

Alec remembers Izzy charging forward, her whip closing around throats and the smell of burning flesh. 

Jace had both blades in his hands, slicing and beheading the demons closest to him.

He reached for one of the arrows on his back and steadied his quiver, his eyes never leaving Jace and Izzy. 

That's how he missed it. He sank to his knees when the claws pierced his flesh, letting out a small gasp. It's enough.

He remembers two screams of "Alec," and waking up in the infirmary, a day and half later. 

"Alec?" Jace asked, his voice muffled by Alec's stomach. Alec wouldn't ever admit it, but he likes Jace like this. Cuddly and clingy. Clinging to him. 

"Yeah?"

"Thursday was awful." 

Jace sat up and swallowed. "Thursday was so bad. You can't always be watching me and Izzy. We don't want to be the reason you get killed." 

Alec sighed and pulled Jace back down, against him.

"Jace, you won't be getting me killed. I love you both, I want to make sure you're both alright."

"Who makes sure you're alright?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"I just don't want to loose you."

"I've managed for this long haven't I?"

"I honestly don't know how. You were almost choked to death because you fell asleep wearing head phones!"

Mock outrage spread across Alec's face. "Really? I'm getting safety lessons from a guy who died?"

"For ten minutes! It doesn't count!"

"...That's the same rule Simon uses to justify eating food off the floor."

"Then it's got to be true." 

Alec shot Jace a look. "Are you complimenting Simon? Have we fallen into an parallel universe?"

"Thus is to those backed into a corner." 

"So you'd rather agree with Simon then admit you were wrong?"

"Rather than even entertain the possibility of being possibly wrong."

Alec pressed a kiss to the corner of Jace's mouth. "You drive me crazy."

Jace grinned. "You drive me crazy. I'm gonna go gray, worrying about you. You need to be careful."

"Says Jace Herondale?"

"Yes. Says Jace Wayland Morgenstern Lightwood Herondale." 

Alec screwed up his face. "Should you really call yourself Lightwood when you're dating me?"

Jace grinned. "Call me forward, but I'm sure I'll end up with it." 

Alec felt his heart melt into his feet. 

Jace turned to him seriously. "Unless you die trying to prevent me from stubbing my toe." 

Jace tangled his fingers into Alec's hair, pulling him forward.

"Seriously," he muttered, "I don't want anymore Thursdays. Looking at you on the bed, it was awful. Please, I need you to be more aggressive." 

Alec smirked. "Let me show you aggressive." He pushed Jace back down and straddled him. 

Jace smiled wolfishly. "Remember. Less than ten minutes and it doesn't count."


End file.
